


Ток-шоу по-валинорски

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: На заявку: "Фингон/Маэдрос; Галадриэль – ведущая ток-шоу про проблемы в отношениях, Фингон и Маэдрос – участники"





	Ток-шоу по-валинорски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Galadriel hosts a Relationship-Advice talk-show](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402834) by havisham. 



Галадриэль: Добрый вечер, уважаемые зрители, рада поприветствовать вас на лучшем ток-шоу Валинора «Разговоры по душам с Галадриэль». С вами я, ведущая этого шоу, Галадриэль, дочь Финарфина, Владычица Золотого леса, хотя, говорят, сейчас на его месте парковка Икеи… Итак, поприветствуем первого участника. Фингон Отважный!  
  
(Выходит Фингон, зрители разражаются аплодисментами. В волосы Фингона вплетены  _золотые_ ленты).  
  
Галадриэль: Приветствую тебя, Финдекано!  
Ф: Приветствую тебя, Нервен!  
Галадриэль: (холодно) Меня так больше никто не зовет.  
Фингон: (с улыбкой) О, прости!  
Галадриэль: Позволь спросить тебя, Финдекано, как ты живешь теперь, после того, как погиб во время самой кровопролитный битвы Средиземья?  
Фингон: Хм, в данный момент мой отец Финголфин упорно приучает меня к гольфу. В конце концов, этот вид спорта назван в его честь...  
Галадриэль: Никогда не верила в такое объяснение...  
Фингон: А что, это не так?  
Галадриэль: Нет.  
Фингон: В общем, какое-то время я пытался наладить отношения с Гил-Галадом, моим сыном. Ты наверняка слышала эту историю... Но где-то через столетие натужных совместных рыбалок и походов на футбол мне, наконец, догадались рассказать, что он вовсе не мой сын! И вообще, я даже женат не был! Подумать только, я убил целый век на общение с каким-то племянником! Очевидно, Ородрет полный ноль в футболе, и не смог бы забить гол даже ради спасения собственной жизни.  
  
(Галадриэль во время этого монолога умирает от скуки, но потом вспоминает, что за кулисами ждет выхода еще один участник.)  
  
Галадриэль: К вопросу о спасении: здесь как раз есть эльф, жизнь которого ты спас, к добру или к худу... Маэдрос Высокий!  
  
(Неохотно выходит Маэдрос. Зрители безмолвствуют. Маэдрос, похоже, немного смущен, и молча садится рядом с Фингоном)  
  
Галадриэль: Рада видеть тебя, родич!  
Маэдрос: (настороженно) Это ты мне? Раз так, то, конечно, я тоже рад...  
  
(Галадриэль упорно сохраняет на лице улыбку, Маэдрос пытается привлечь внимание Фингона, тот его демонстративно игнорирует)  
  
Галадриэль: Итак, последний раз, насколько я помню, мы встречались не при самых благоприятных обстоятельствах...  
  
(Маэдрос кивает)  
  
Галадриэль: ...Но не будем вдаваться в подробности. (одними губами произносит в камеру «Псих!») Хотя, должна тебе сказать, что никогда не понимала, к чему весь этот шум вокруг Сильмариллей... (накручивает на пальчик свой серебряно-золотой локон)  
  
Фингон (внезапно): Ты не ответил ни на одну мою смс-ку!  
Маэдрос: Я их получил только сегодня утром. Всю сотню. К тому же, не так-то просто набирать текст на этих маленьких неудобных клавишах, да еще и всего одной рукой...  
  
(Галадриэль и Фингон смотрят на руки Маэдроса. На  _обе_ руки. Правую ему вернули, когда все-таки выпустили из Мандоса.)  
  
Галадриэль: Давайте не будет отвлекаться! Как вы ухитрились не растерять пылкость чувств за все эти годы?  
Фингон: (серьезно): Видишь ли, Нервен...  
Галадриэль: Пф!  
Фингон: У нас…У меня с Майтимо было не что иное, как «военный роман», который, да, длился веками, но, по сути, вместе мы провели хорошо если с полгода, так что не настолько много узнали друг о друге, чтобы появился шанс полюбить по-настоящему. Как выяснилось, дурные привычки проще выносить у друга, чем у любовника. Маэдрос, например, храпит.  
Маэдрос: (возмущенно): Неправда!  
Фингон: ...И ему часто снятся кошмары.  
Маэдрос: А на то, чтобы заплести косы, Фингону требуется не меньше пяти часов.  
Фингон: Уж извините, что не имею чести быть первым рыжим Арды! Или (смотрит на Галадриэль, которая по-прежнему накручивает волосы на пальчик) что свет двух Древ смешался не в моей шевелюре.  
  
Галадриэль (зрителям): Как вы могли заметить, о чем бы ни шла дискуссия, разговор всегда сводится к спору о волосах (улыбается, потому что прекрасно знает, кто побеждает в полемике на тему «Чьи волосы красивее». После смерти Лютиен тут двух мнений быть не может).  
  
Фингон: (небрежно) А еще у Майтимо веснушки на... тыльном месте.  
Маэдрос: (сердито) Финдекано вечно преувеличивает...  
Фингон: К тому же, он ужасно эгоистичный любовник.  
Маэдрос: ...и его слишком сильно и часто били по голове!  
Фингон: И боится ночных мотыльков.  
Маэдрос: Врешь!  
Фингон: Я тебя ненавижу!  
  
(Галадриэль, все это время небрежно полирующая ногти, поднимает голову и смотрит на них. Маэдрос устало пожимает плечами. Фингон начинает грызть кончик своей косы.)  
  
Галадриэль: Что ж, мы все поняли. Реальность быстро вступила в свои права. Значит, вы расстались?  
(принюхивается)  
Галадриэль: Мне кажется, или что-то горит?  
Маэдрос: (флегматично) А, это всего лишь я.  
Галадриэль: Мы вернемся к вам после информационной паузы от наших спонсоров!  
  
(После паузы, которая включает в себя рекламу клининговой компании Исилдура «Вычистим все», новой крем-краски для волос от Яванны «Всё от природы» и службу знакомств Финрода Фелагунда «Друг людей», Галадриэль возвращается. За это время ситуация, похоже, здорово изменилась, потому что теперь Фингон липнет к Маэдросу как банный лист).  
  
Фингон: (пылко) Я схожу по тебе с ума!  
Галадриэль: По-моему, уже. Полностью и безнадежно рехнулся.  
Маэдрос: (нежно) Я знаю.  
Галадриэль: Мы все знаем.  
  
(Галадриэль с облегчением поворачивается к камере и улыбается аудитории.)  
  
Галадриэль: На этом позвольте закончить наше шоу! Смотрите нас на следующей неделе. Будет ли очередная попытка бурного воссоединения удачной?  
  
(Запускается ролик с превью следующего эпизода, где очень высокий эльф с серебристыми волосами стучит в чрезмерно разукрашенную дверь: «Галадриэль, Галадриэль, я знаю, что ты дома! Выйди и поговори со мной! И скажи своей родне, чтобы они перестали называть меня «Телепорно»!».)


End file.
